Parental Timewarp
by VendettaBlood-Orchid
Summary: With all the chaos around, wouldn't someone notice a rip in time?


**Parental Timewarp.**

**Genre: Mystery, Humor, and Supernatural!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, I just own my OC. Kitsune-Sega owns her OC, Kanen.**

**Summary: With all the chaos around, wouldn't someone notice a rip in time?**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As two fourteen year old boys ran from a jewelry store, the sound of sirens surrounded them. One of the two boys ran with a diamond in his hands.

He wore a black trenchcoat that covered his white t-shirt that had a black fox on it. His baggy black pants led to his combat boots that were silent while running.

In his hands was a purple-silver diamond, about as big as his fist. He cradled it in his hands and looked back. He had long platinum blonde hair and a purple hat covered it.

It looked sorta like a pimp hat without the feather or the tallness. His blue eyes shone in the full moon as he ran. The teenage boy had a little pouch on his waist where more diamonds were stored. He noticed the other boy was carrying a long golden diamond covered chain, and it was somewhat dragging on the ground.

The other boy had long dark red hair with a similar hat to the other boy, but it was black. He also wore a trenchcoat with no shirt and baggy blue jeans that led to his combat boots.

His emerald eyes scanned the road ahead of the two of them. Around his neck was a golden chain neckalace, with a silver panther pendant.

"You idiot!" yelled Kanen, the one holding the diamond, as he hit the one dragging the chain over the head. "What?" asked Kry as he looked at Kanen.

"That chain is worth more than your life! Put it in the bag!" Kanen said as he ran a little faster. As Kry stuffed the chain in his little pouch on his jeans, the police had caught up with them.

"Why'd you come with me?" asked Kanen as the sirens got louder. "I got bored." Kry replied as the cold night held dark secrets. "Can you fly?" asked Kanen as they rounded a corner into a dark alley.

"Hold on." Kry said and closed his eyes. Kanen grabbed Kry's arm and they lifted off the ground, just as some cops came into the alley. Kanen swung from Kry's right arm and kicked the wall of a building.

A soft sound was heard, like the snapping of fingers, and Kanen and Kry disappeared. The cops scratched their heads in wonder and walked off. "Pff, idiots." Kanen said from high in the air.

Kanen's invisibility band was hidden by his long pants. It soon wore off and they were visible flying. "Switch!" yelled Kry as his natural flying ability was wearing thin.

Kanen put his hand to his shirt logo and his hand glowed. Kry wrapped his hand around his panther pendant and it glowed. As they hit the ground rather violently, a soft sound was heard.

It sounded like eight padded paws hitting the ground at once. As the sound of walking animals ran around a corner, a fox and a panther were visible.

The fox had black fur with a white tip on the end of the tail. It also had white tips on it's ears. The panther's fur was the color of silver as they ran at top speed towards a giant T.

As soon as they saw the water surrounding it, they jumped. They flew across the water and landed in front of the Tower. They quickly ran inside before they got caught.

As the two animals switched back to their human forms, they put their backs to a nearby wall to catch their breath. "We're in the Titans Tower?" asked Kry as he looked at a room nearby marked 'Raven'.

As they looked at the door, Kanen's eye twitched. "Oh shit! Let's hide." Kanen said, yelling the first part and being calm on the last part.

As they ran through the tower, Kry opened a random door and pulled Kanen in it with him. They looked around their surroundings.

With multiple old newspaper clippings of some guy in a stupid mask named Slade, their were also headings of recent newpapers marked, "Duo of Bandits strike again."

"Hey look, junk!" Kanen said and dove into a box of Robin's old gadgets. Kry walked around Robin's room and over to Kanen. He emptied his little pouch that was full of expensive diamonds and handed them to Kanen, forgetting about the chain in his pocket.

"Are the Titans even home?" asked Kanen as he threw stuff mindlessly behind him. "Doubt it, there probably investigating the jewelry heist." Kry said and the two smiled.

"Well, when they get home, tell your dad I said hi." Kanen said as he continued to throw stuff. Kry stiffened. "Don't call that man my father." Kry said in a cold voice as his bangs shadowed his face.

A cloudy half orb with a golden strip around it was thrown and the orb was pressed against the ground. (That thing that Timewarp had that needed repairing!)

It started to glow and it opened a portal. The two boys heard a strange sound and they looked behind them. Kanen got out of the box and stood beside his friend. They stared at the black hole like portal for a while.

Kry looked at his hand and then put it inside the portal. Kanen pushed him a little, smiling, to scare him. "Ah!" yelled Kry as he stepped forward and almost into the portal.

"Hey!" Kry yelled, whipping around to face Kanen. He felt himself being pulled into the portal. "Kry!" yelled Kanen as he grabbed his arm and the two were pulled into the time warp.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If anyone looked into a certain alley, they would have seen two teenage boys falling from a black portal. As they landed in a dumpster, it made a soft_ ploosh!_

"Ew, trash." Kanen said from somewhere under a banana peel. Kry put his hand to his head and opened his eyes. "Huh?" Kry mumbled as he grabbed a newspaper heading.

The date was eighteen years ago from their time. "Hey, Kanen, some loser recently threw away an eighteen year old newspaper!" Kry said and they started laughing.

"Shit, the diamonds!" Kanen suddenly said and checked his pockets. "Phew." Kanen said as he repocketed his earnings. "Oh shit, I had almost forgot." Kry said and rubbed the back of his head.

As they climbed out of the dumpster, they stepped onto snow covered ground. "Do you remember it snowing?" Kanen asked.

"It was a little cold." Kry said as they walked out of the alley and saw snow covered roads.

There was a pizza place nearby and the Titans were sitting at a table near the edge. Kry looked up and saw Robin. His lips curled into a smirk.

"Hey, look, it's a Robin impersonater!" Kry said and Kanen began laughing along with him. "If the real Robin was here, he'd die of embarrassment!" Kanen said, which threw them into louder laughter.

The Titans heard the laughter and Robin looked down at the two boys. "Hey, you two okay?" Robin asked. Kry and Kanen looked at Robin, then at each other as they started laughing.

"It doesn't even sound like him!" Kry said and fell to the ground laughing. As the Titans descended onto the ground, the laughter stopped. Robin and Raven were the only ones recognizable through the winter wear.

"Hey look," Kanen began, nudging Kry in the side, "It's a whole line of cosplayers!" Kanen yelled and they began to laugh harder. "Hey!" yelled Raven from the front of the Titans team.

Kanen's eye twicthed. "It's just a lame cosplayer." Kry said and waved her off like a fly. As he did so, the golden diamond covered chain slipped out from his pouch.

"Oh, woops." Kry said and stooped down to pick it up. "Thieves!" Robin said as he pulled out his staff. "Ah shit!" yelled Kry as he picked up the chain and the two boys ran with the Titans hot on their trail.

As they ran, Kanen spotted a prank shop. He smirked and motioned for Kry to follow him as he ran inside. "Split up, and hide!" Kanen yelled and they did so.

Kry hid in the whoopee cushion aisle as Kanen hid in the costume area. Kanen transformed into his fox form, and stood on his two legs and eased himself between a skeleton and the grim reaper.

Kry grabbed a whoopee cushion and threw it at Raven's face, making a loud inappropriate sound. As he laughed, he gave himself away. Running, he was suddenly grabbed by the arms.

Kry's arms were pinned to his sides as he was lifted clear off the ground. "Hey..." Kry said as he kicked around like a spoiled brat who didn't get what he wanted.

"Down, down, let me go!" he yelled, thrashing while the person pinned his arms to his sides. As Kry struggled, a few tears escaped his eyes and were trailing down his face.

"Down, down, let me go!" he repeated this because his mother usually responded to it when she hugged him a bit to tight.

As the person held him tight in her grasp, the other Titans surrounded him. Raven had found Kanen because foxes aren't usually black and she forced him to change back into a human.

"Let me go!" yelled Kry again as he kicked, futile. "Very well then." came a soft voice and Kry froze, even as he was released. He dropped to his feet and was stunned.

Inside the costume shop it was warm, no need for winter coats. He looked behind him to see the calm face of Starfire, looking very disappointed. Kry backed away from her, a look of disbelief on his face.

He backed up into Raven and hid inside her cloak. Raven was currently holding onto Kanen's shoulder so he couldn't escape. "Hmm?" Starfire seemed perplexed as to why he hid from her.

"Their just little kids." Robin whispered as he looked at Kanen, who was a little taller than Kry. Robin and Cyborg looked around eighteen as they looked at Kanen. Starfire, Raven, and Beastboy looked only seventeen.

Robin took Kanen from Raven so she could extract Kry from her cloak. Robin narrowed his masked eyes at Kry. His red hair, green eyes, orangish skin.

Robin looked from Starfire to Kry as Kry looked around nervously. "So, where are you two kid's from?" asked Cyborg. Kanen opened his mouth to speak.

"Where theives from...uh...uh..." Kanen stalled as he tried to think. "Guatemala!" Kry shouted and Kanen looked at him strangely. "Guatemala!" Kanen shouted as the two boys faced each other with the Titans circling them.

"I try to lie and you came up with Guatemala!" yelled Kanen as they two looked at each other with lightning in their eyes. "I couldn't think, okay!" shouted Kry.

"Guatemala sounds like guacamole!" yelled Kanen as the two argued. The Titans looked at each other in confusion as the two teenage boys fought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: I think this one I will actually commit. Please read and review! **


End file.
